Ruyi Jingu Bang
thumb|Dibujo del siglo XIX de Sun Wukong y su varaRuYi Jingu Bang (Chino:如意金箍棒, pinyin:Rúyì Jīngū Bàng), o simplemente Ruyi Bang o Jingu Bang, es el nombre poético del bastón mágico llevado por el mono inmortal Sun Wukong en la novela clásica del siglo XVI Viaje al oeste. Anthony Yu traduce el nombre a simplemente "La obediente vara de anillos dorados"Wu, Cheng'en, and Anthony C. Yu. The Journey to the West (Vol. 1). Chicago, Ill: University of Chicago Press, 2012, p. 104, mientras que W.J.F. Jenner lo traduce como la "porra de bandas doradas Como-Quieras".Wu, Cheng'en, and W.J.F. Jenner. Journey to the West (Vol. 1). S.l.: Foreign Languages Press, 2001, p. 56. Origen y descripción general La vara aparece por primera vez en el tercer capítulo, cuando al ir el Rey Mono al reino subacuático de Ao Guang, busca un arma mágica para compararse en fuerza y habilidad con el Rey Dragón del Mar del Este. CUando todas las armas mágicas tradicionales - espadas, lanzas y alabardas de muy pesadas - no cumplen sus exigencias, la reina dragón le sugiere que le de a Sun un pilar de hierro inútil para hacer espacio en su tesorería. Afirma que la antigua vara empezó a producir luz celestial varios días antes y sugiere que el mono está destinado a ella. La novela nunca explica como se hizo el pilar, solo que originalmente fue usado por Yu el grande para medir las profundidades de la inundación mundial en tiempos inmemoriales.The less accurate W.J.F. Jenner translation says the pillar was used to fix the milky way in place (Wu and Jenner, Journey to the West (Vol. 1), p. 55). La vara se describió inicialmente como un pilar de hierro negro de seis metros de longitud y el ancho de un barril. Solo cuando Mono lo levanta y sugiere que un tamaño menor lo haría más manejable, la vara cumple sus deseos y se reduce. Aquí es cuando Sun ve que el arma tiene un anillo de oro en cada extremo, así como una inscripción en el cuerpo que dice "La obediente vara de anillos dorados. Peso: 30500 catties"(如意金箍棒重一万三千五百斤).La traducción original de Anthony Yu usa la palabra "libras" (Wu and Yu, Journey to the West (Vol. 1), 104). Sin embargo, las versiones chinas de la novela usan catty/jin (斤). Jin y libra son dos medidas diferentes, siendo la última más pesada que la primera. La inscripción indica que la vara cumple las órdenes de su dueño, menguando o creciendo a su voluntad, y que es inmensamente pesada, pesando 7960 kg.El jin durante la dinastía Ming, cuando se recopiló la novela, equivalía a 590 gramos (Elvin, Mark. The Retreat of the Elephants: An Environmental History of China. New Haven (Conn.): Yale university press, 2004, p. 491 n. 133). Cuando no lo usa, Mono lo reduce al tamaño de una aguja y la mantiene escondida detrás de su oreja. Predecesores literarios La edición más antigua de Viaje al Oeste, la versión Kōzanji del siglo XIII (高山寺) publicada a finales de la dinastía Song,Esta edición fue nombrada por el templo japonés que alojó un documento del siglo XVII que mencionaba esta obra (Mair, Victor H. The Columbia Anthology of Traditional Chinese Literature. New York: Columbia University Press, 1994, p. 1181). diverge en muchos puntos de la versión final publicada durante la dinastía Ming. Por ejemplo, el episodio donde Mono adquiere la vara es completamente diferente, así como la propia vara. Sun toma al monje Xuanzang al cielo para conocer al dios supremo Mahabrahma Deva. Cuando el monje impresiona a los dioses con su lectura del Lotus Sutra, Mono recibe la vara dorada del monje (entre otros objetos) como arma mágica contra el mal que encontrará en su camino a la India. Sun luego usa la vara en batalla contra la mujer vestida de blanco que se transforma en un demonio tigre. Él cambia la vara a una titánica Iaksa pelirroja de piel azul con un garrote, mostrando que el predecesor de la obediente vara de anillos dorados tenía más habilidades mágicas.Dudbridge, Glen. The Hsi-Yu Chi: A Study of Antecedents to the Sixteenth-Century Chinese Novel. Cambridge: Cambridge Univ. Press, 1970, pp. 32 and 35. Un arma que precede a la vara obediente de la versión Ming se menciona de pasada al inicio de la historia. Mono menciona que la Reina Madre del Oeste le había azotado con un "Garrote de Hierro" (铁棒) a diestra y siniestra por robar 10 melocotones de su jardín celestial. Luego toma el garrote para usarlo conjuntamente con la vara del monje para luchar contra 9 dragones.Ibid, pp. 37-38. Los anillos del último pudieron influenciar al primero.Ibid, p. 38. Influencia y uso en los medios La vara influenció el arma usada por Son Goku, quien está basado en Sun Wukong,West, Mark I. The Japanification of Children's Popular Culture: From Godzilla to Miyazaki. Lanham: Scarecrow Press, 2009, p. 203. el principal personaje de Dragon Ball. Es llamado "Nyoi Bo", transliteración japonesa de Ruyi Bang (如意棒, Vara obediente), y suele ser llamado "báculo sagrado" o "bastón mágico" en español. Su abuelo Gohan, quien lo adopta y le enseña artes marciales, se lo entrega cuando es un niño.Toriyama, Akira, and Gerard Jones. Dragon Ball (Vol. 2). San Francisco, Calif: Viz LLC, 2003, 4. En el anime Negima! Magister Negi Magi, el personaje Kū Fei consigue el artefacto "Shintetsu Jizaikon", que puede cambiar de tamaño. En el anime y manga Naruto, Enma Enkōō, quien está basado en Sun Wukong, puede transformarse en una vara casi indestructible capaz de cambiar su tamaño. El Ruyi Jingu Bang fue mencionado por en la serie Los bibliotecarios en el episodio "Y la vara rota", como una de las varas perdidas. The Ruyi Jingu Bang was mention in The Librarians in the episode "And the Broken Staff", as one of the missing staffs. Referencias Categoría:Mitología China Categoría:Artefactos